<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiro, the Coming-Out Hero by quietly_sophos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948206">Shiro, the Coming-Out Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_sophos/pseuds/quietly_sophos'>quietly_sophos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Adam (Voltron) - Freeform, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Demigirl Pidge (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Coran (Voltron), adashi, but mostly it's wholesome, coming out fest, i will sprinkle in the fact that adashi, lance has reached levels of oblivious yet unknown to man, seriously i wish i could have come out to him, shiro the coming-out hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_sophos/pseuds/quietly_sophos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith takes the sandwich silently. He doesn’t look up. After a few bites, he mumbles: “So...that’s okay? To like boys?”<br/><i>What…</i> “Yeah, it is,” says Shiro, keeping his tone carefully neutral. He slides onto the stool besides Keith.<br/>“Oh,” says Keith again, even quieter, almost in a whisper. Shiro makes a noncommittal noise. Keith is a difficult boy to read, and Shiro still isn’t sure where he’s going with this.<br/>“Shiro,” says Keith again, and it’s so quiet that Shiro almost misses it. “I think I like boys, too.”<br/><i>Oh.</i></p><p>---</p><p>Or, five times Voltron came out to Shiro, and one time Shiro came out to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Keith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>i.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The first time it happens, Shiro is twenty three years old. He’s sitting on his couch in his dorm at the Garrison, sorting through paperwork on his tablet. Across the room, Keith is sitting at Shiro’s desk, hunched over his algebra homework. Keith’s pencil squeaks, and there’s a soft <em> shf </em> every time he turns back to his notes.</p><p>Glancing at his watch--<em> 07:38 PM, Keith should be getting back to his dorm soon </em> --Shiro stands, letting the tablet fall on the pillows of the couch with a dull <em> thump </em>and a bounce. He yawns.</p><p>“Keith,” he says, rubbing his eyes, “you’ll have to get back to your dorm soon if you want to make it before curfew.”</p><p>The squeaking of the pencil pauses, and then resumes. “Okay,” Keith says. “Are you going to eat soon?”</p><p>Shiro hears the real question--<em> can I eat with you, will you let me eat with you </em>--and he wants to say yes, but he can’t. “Sorry, bud,” he says, crossing the room until he’s standing besides Keith at the desk. The boy looks tired, but his homework is almost done. There’s a smudge of graphite on the desk. Shiro doesn’t mind. “I’m having dinner with Adam tonight. But I can make you a sandwich if you like.”</p><p>“Okay,” says Keith. Shiro smiles, ruffling his hair, and walks towards the kitchenette. There’s shuffling as Keith stuffs his notes back into his bag.</p><p>“Peanut butter or ham and cheese?” Shiro calls, peering into his fridge. There are leftovers from Leith Kinkade’s dinner party that should be eaten, and fast, but Keith doesn’t like greasy food. That said, neither does Shiro. Or Adam. He wonders briefly why he even has those leftovers.</p><p>“Keith?” he calls again. “Peanut butter or ham and cheese?”</p><p>“Peanut butter is fine,” says Keith, popping up at his elbow, and Shiro jumps a little, squawking. Keith snickers, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” says Shiro, grinning back at him. He sets the peanut butter and the jam out on the counter. “Whole grain is fine, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Keith says. He doesn’t talk much, but Shiro is used to it.</p><p>“’Kay. Grab a seat, Keith,” he says, wincing slightly as peanut butter drips onto his wrist. He really needs to work on his sloppiness. <em> Crrk, </em> and a little <em> oomph </em> as Keith drops onto the stool. Shiro already knows which stool it is: the tall one that Adam picked out, the one that swivels. “So, how was your day at--”</p><p>“Shiro?”</p><p>Shiro blinks. “Yeah?” he says, slathering on the jam (<em> ah </em>, he’s really going to need to wipe down this counter).</p><p>“Are--are you and Adam dating?”</p><p>Shiro freezes. <em> What’s this about? </em> He forces himself to breathe, squishing the second slice of bread onto the first. “Yeah, we are. He’s my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Sliding the sandwich onto a plate, he turns to Keith. The kid is sitting on the swivel stool, backpack by his feet, head down. Shiro pushes the plate at him. “Here you are, Keith.” And then: “Did you have any questions about it?”</p><p>Keith takes the sandwich silently. He doesn’t look up. After a few bites, he mumbles: “So...that’s okay? To like boys?”</p><p><em> What… </em> “Yeah, it is,” says Shiro, keeping his tone carefully neutral. He slides onto the stool besides Keith.</p><p>“Oh,” says Keith again, even quieter, almost in a whisper. Shiro makes a noncommittal noise. Keith is a difficult boy to read, and Shiro still isn’t sure where he’s going with this.</p><p>“Shiro,” says Keith again, and it’s so quiet that Shiro almost misses it. “I think I like boys, too.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>A wave of <em> something </em>washes over him, and Shiro is euphoric, grinning like an idiot, and he pulls Keith into a hug. It’s awkward, because the stools are far apart, and Keith is teetering dangerously on the edge of his seat, but Shiro hugs him anyways. He can feel Keith relax in his embrace, sink into him cautiously for a moment. “Oh, Keith,” Shiro says, “I’m so proud of you. Thanks for telling me.”</p><p>Keith nods mutely into his chest. A few moments later he extricates himself, and finishes his sandwich, and leaves for his dorms.</p><p>And if Shiro gets a little teary-eyed when he tells the story to Adam, well, nobody can blame him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello everybody! this fic was inspired by <a href="https://ikimaru.tumblr.com">@ikimaru's</a> comic about keith coming out to shiro. (here's a <a href="https://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/175393685895/based-on-a-headcanon-i-have-that-he-probably-told">link</a>!).</p><p>the obligatory disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters, or have an official affiliation to Voltron or Dreamworks!</p><p>updates mondays and fridays! this is a relatively short fic, probably no more than 3000 words, but i don't want to skimp on scenes. </p><p>if you read this fic, thank you. if you left kudos, i love you. if you left a comment--even a keysmash--please marry me.</p><p>my tumblr: <a href="https://quietly-sophos.tumblr.com">@quietly-sophos</a>.<br/>join the discord: <a href="https://discord.gg/sAdQ5NP">quietly-sophos's server</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pidge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ii.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really ought to have seen the second one coming. When he thinks back on it, he wonders how he could be so oblivious. But in the moment, he’s just glad to have gotten Pidge’s trust back, and glad to be sitting in the sun, and glad to be alive.</span>
</p><p><span>They’re sitting side by side in the golden light of the setting sun on Arus, legs dangling over the side of the bridge. Pidge is sniffling a little, pushing up her glasses--<em>Matt's glasses</em>--so that she can rub her eyes, but she’s smiling. There’s a deep exhaustion settling in Shiro’s bones, and he wants nothing more than to fall asleep, but something in him doesn’t want to leave Pidge--something in him wants to keep this image of her, young and vulnerable and sniffling and </span><em><span>happy</span></em><span>,</span> <span>keep it with him before they all turn back into soldiers. So he lingers.</span></p><p>
  <span>The sniffling comes to a stop, and he hears Pidge shift on the gravelly parapet. He settles back and waits for her to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro,” she says eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we’re alone, can you call me Katie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles into the sunset. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathes in deeply, eyes fluttering shut. The light is starting to fade. They should go back in soon. They don’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you could tell the others,” he says. “They wouldn’t be angry. They'd be happy for you, if anything. And...well, stop me if I’m overstepping, but it can’t be comfortable to be called a boy all the time.” He cracks an eye open, looking down at her. “Is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge shrugs. She swings her feet, knocking the back of her heel against the cliff. Little puffs of dust rise into the air. “I guess not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Maybe that’s just me, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The swinging stops. “No, I don’t think it’s just you,” she says carefully. “I mean, it makes sense. Being misgendered isn’t a pleasant experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…?” he says. Pidge is staring at her knees, and all he can see is a nest of glinting auburn hair and the sharp shine from the edge of her glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t say anything, but Shiro can feel the way she weighs her words, can sense the carefully measured way she says them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me it’s a little different,” she says. All the fidgeting has stopped. “I don’t…” and she sucks in a breath. “I don’t think I’m a girl, Shiro. Well--I am, but I’m not. It’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stills. It takes him off-guard, the sudden revelation, and it shouldn’t have, but it does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he says finally, belatedly. Pidge is very still next to him, almost frozen. “Do you think you know what you are, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she says, quietly, and slowly the stone-still posture begins to crack. “Yeah, I think I’m...I think I’m a demigirl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A demigirl,” he says to himself quietly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Demigirl, demigirl--oh. Right.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” says Pidge, voice small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes himself, turning to face her completely. “Katie,” he says gently. Slowly she looks up at him, and her eyes are a little guarded. “Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> for telling me. I’m so impressed that you already know who you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I give you a hug?” he asks, holding out his arms, and Pidge nods furiously. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oof,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he gasps when she throws herself at him, squeezing him tight, and she giggles, giving him that blinding Holt grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for understanding. Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she says into his chest. He holds her a little tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to thank me, Katie,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but still </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt. He doesn’t care. “Then, you’re very welcome. I would do it every time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...how did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she doesn't stop talking until they're at the castle doors.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey everybody! thanks for stopping back again. i'm back with some soft pidge-shiro moments!</p><p>quick note: i also hc pidge as aro/ace, but i thought it would be cool to show them coming out as demi! (and yes, pidge uses she/they pronouns.) also, this scene happens right after that conversation about how shiro saved matt :)</p><p>thank you all for the wonderful comments i got on my last chapter! each one added like ten years to my life. keep them coming!!</p><p>as always, i don't own any of the characters, and have no affiliation to Voltron or Dreamworks.</p><p>also, shameless plug: here's my <a href="https://quietly-sophos.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>! follow me for sneak peeks, midnight ramblings, drabbles, access to the quietly_sophos discord, and lots more :)</p><p>see you all next friday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>iii.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Shiro. We’re cruising from here on out.”</p><p>The third time is almost an accident. They’re on one of their trips for the rebel forces, delivering some cargo to the Balmerans; Hunk is sitting at the wheel, solid and comfortable in his seat. Sometimes, Shiro forgets how big Hunk is--his height gets lost in the broad expanse of his chest and his shoulders--but now, crowded against him in the cockpit of the Yellow Lion, he’s given a pointed reminder. So he nods at Hunk and tries his best not to trip as he heads back to check on the cargo.</p><p>It’s cold in the back of the Lion, and Shiro shivers. He fiddles with the straps that hold down the crates, pulling them tight. There’s little noise aside from the chuffing whirr of the Lion flying and the rattling of the crates. He yawns.</p><p>From the cockpit he hears a small <em> beep-beep </em> of a call connecting, and then voices, loud and boisterous.</p><p>“<em>Sooo, Hunkles, my man! </em> ” That’s Lance, his voice loud and piercing even from here. “<em>The Balmera, huh? </em>”</p><p>Hunk giggles. “Yeah! I’m so excited to see everyone again!”</p><p>“<em>Sure, Hunk. </em> All <em> of them. Even Shay’s grandma. </em>”</p><p>And that’s Pidge.</p><p>“Well--”</p><p>“<em>Nah, Hunk, we got it. </em> ” Back to Lance. <em> “Say hi to your girlfriend from us. </em>”</p><p>“What? Shay’s not--girlfriend?--I--”</p><p>“<em>Loverboy Lance who? </em> ” says Pidge, the smirk clear in her voice. “<em>I only know Hunk the Heartbreaker. </em>”</p><p>“<em>Ooh, nice one Pi-- </em> hey! <em> Loverboy Lance is </em> unrivaled <em> in the field, I’ll have you know! </em>”</p><p>“And I’m not a heartbreaker! I don’t think? Oh no, do you think I’ve--<em> anyway </em>, the point is, she isn’t--she’s--she’s not my girlfriend!”</p><p>Pidge snickers. “<em>Hunk, you two have the biggest crushes on each other.” </em></p><p>“<em>Yeah! Get the girl, Hunk! </em>”</p><p>“Haha, you guys. I just...I don’t know how to tell her.”</p><p>“<em>Ha! So you admit it! </em>”</p><p>“Well, you’d already guessed, Pidge, so…”</p><p>Pidge crows. “<em>See, Lance, some people know when to stop denying their feelings! </em>”</p><p>“<em>W</em><em>hat the cheese is that supposed to mean? </em>”</p><p>“Pidge--”</p><p>“<em> Fine, fine. But seriously, Hunk! How can you not see the signs? She’s super obvious about it! </em>”</p><p>“It’s just--hard, okay? I’m really nervous!”</p><p>“<em>Aw, Hunkules, my man, don’t be nervous! She totally likes you. </em> ” Lance laughs. “ <em> You two would make the most adorable rock babies. </em>”</p><p>“Oh--um--ha--”</p><p>“<em>Ohhh, Lance, you’re right! Hunk, you gotta tell Shay. I want rock babies, stat. </em>”</p><p>“Uh--hahaha, funny, you guys.”</p><p>“<em>No, really--can you imagine little rocky babies running around in orange bandanas? </em>”</p><p> “<em>Ugh, Hunk, you’ve gotta name one after me!” </em></p><p><em> “Nice try, Pidge. Hunkules, my best bro, listen up. If you name them after </em> me <em> I’ll knit them all matching sweaters. Okay? </em>”</p><p>“<em>Aw, c’mon, Lance-- </em>”</p><p>“Um, haha, you two are really funny!” Hunk interrupts. “But I gotta go, we’re getting close. Talk soon!”</p><p>“<em>See ya, buddy! </em>”</p><p>Another <em> beep-beep </em> as the call disconnects. Shiro checks the last strap, snapping it tight, and begins to walk back over to the cockpit.</p><p>Hunk is mumbling to himself. “Rock babies--yeah, right. That isn’t going to happen. Ugh, quiznack, what’m I supposed to say? <em> Rock babies? </em>”</p><p>“Hunk?” Shiro says, concerned, coming up behind him.</p><p>“<em>Ah! </em>” Hunk jumps. “Sorry, Shiro! I forgot you were there for a moment!”</p><p>“No worries,” Shiro says, laughing a little. “But--are you okay? You know that Lance and Pidge were just teasing. You don’t have to tell Shay if you don’t feel ready.”</p><p>Hunk blushes. “Thanks, Shiro, but--” he shifts uncomfortably, clearing his throat. “That’s not really what I was worried about.”</p><p>“Oh? Sorry for assuming, then.” Shiro settles forward, leaning onto Hunk’s chair. “What’s bothering you?”</p><p>“It’s just--” Hunk huffs, waving his arms. “The <em> rock babies</em>.”</p><p>Shiro tries can’t help himself: he snorts. Hunk smiles a little, too, but there’s a worried furrow in his brow which Shiro doesn’t like. He schools his expression.</p><p>“You know,” Shiro says, “having kids isn’t a decision you need to be making now. And if it’s a question of--um, biology, I’m sure you could figure something out. Or--if you just don’t want kids, that’s okay, too.”</p><p>“No, I want kids,” says Hunk, angling the Lion a little to skirt around an asteroid. His voice is sure. “I love kids. I just--don’t want to <em> have </em>them.”</p><p>Shiro purses his lips. “Sorry, I’m not... so you want kids, but you don’t want kids?”</p><p>“No--it’s--” Hunk grimaces. “I want to be a dad. But I don’t want to <em> have </em> kids.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>
  <em> Wait. </em>
</p><p>“<em>Oh, </em>wait, I get it.” Shiro nods to himself. “So it’s a question of--sex.”</p><p>Why is he blushing? He’s an adult. He can talk about sex. Right? But here he is, red as a tomato, and Hunk is just nodding.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hunk says. “It just never really--never really seemed like an attractive option, you know? I kind of nope out whenever I think about it.”</p><p>Shiro smiles. “That’s okay. So why are you so nervous about this?”</p><p>“Well--” Shiro can feel the nervous tension pouring off of him. “Most other people like sex, right? They want it? But I don’t, but maybe I find a partner, and they do want sex, so what happens then? I don’t want to, you know, make them--make them unhappy or anything. But I also really don’t want to do it, if you know what I mean. So what’m I supposed to say? And what about my moms? Oh nooo, my moms, Shiro! They both really want me to have kids, I’m sure, they’re always talking about how wonderful it will be to have grandkids, and--”</p><p>“Hunk,” Shiro interrupts, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Take a deep breath. Breathe. It’s okay. Alright?”</p><p>Hunk nods mutely, taking deep breaths through his nose.</p><p>“You don’t need sex to have a relationship,” Shiro says. “I--well,” <em> why is it so hot in here, </em> “I like it, myself, but not everyone does. A partner who really loves you will understand that. They won’t force you. And when it comes to kids,” Shiro huffs a laugh. “Well, you have a lot of options. But Hunk, there’s nothing wrong with not wanting to, uh--” <em> Shiro you are not twelve years old, for heaven’s sake-- </em> “have sex. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Hunk says. His hands are steady on the controls. Suddenly he sniffles.</p><p>“Hunk?” Shiro leans forward, over the shoulder of Hunk’s seat.  “Are you--oomph!”</p><p>“Thanks so much, Shiro,” Hunk bawls into his shoulder. He’s twisted around in his chair, pulling Shiro down by the shoulders into a tight, warm hug. Shiro wraps his arms around him in return. “You’re the best.”</p><p>Shiro laughs into Hunk’s shoulder. “No worries, Hunk.” He gives him a squeeze. “Now, uh, you’d better focus on the flight. I think we’re entering the atmosphere soon.”</p><p>“Oh, shoot, yeah!” Hunk flies back to the controls. The ship shudders as it enters the thick clouds. “Sorry, Shiro! Oh gosh, I don’t feel so good--”</p><p>And Shiro laughs, and braces himself against the crate, and wonders how many more hugs he’ll need to give before this is all over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hellooo everyone! i'm back with another update. this chapter was so much fun--i hope you all liked reading it as much as i loved writing it!</p><p>s̵h̵i̵r̵o̵ ̵i̵s̵ ̵n̵o̵ ̵v̵i̵r̵g̵i̵n̵ ̵b̵u̵t̵ ̵w̵h̵e̵n̵ ̵i̵t̵ ̵c̵o̵m̵e̵s̵ ̵t̵o̵ ̵t̵a̵l̵k̵i̵n̵g̵ ̵a̵b̵o̵u̵t̵ ̵s̵e̵x̵ ̵h̵e̵ ̵s̵u̵r̵e̵ ̵a̵c̵t̵s̵ ̵l̵i̵k̵e̵ ̵o̵n̵e̵</p><p>thank you for over fifty kudos and over 350 hits! this is way more support than i ever thought possible and i'm so so grateful!! also keep the comments coming. i want to be immortal and they give me life.</p><p>the obligatory message: i don't own any of the characters, and i don't have any affiliation to Voltron or Dreamworks. </p><p>come scream at me on my <a href="https://quietly-sophos.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a>, @quietly-sophos! there's extra content on there, too--like sneak peeks for the next chapters, scenes from upcoming stories, and random memes my brain throws at me at three am.</p><p>the next chapter will be up on monday!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alteans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>iv.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fourth time it happens, it’s so fast that he almost misses it. He and Coran are in the med bay, cleaning out the healing pods, while Allura fiddles with the controls. He’s tired, again, and next to him Coran is talking his ear off in a continuous stream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--of course, the Wimbledoodle isn’t really from Dodae,” Coran is saying, scrubbing at the glass animatedly, “it’s from Axium, where my husband was from--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husband?” Shiro blurts before he can help himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, the second one! His name was Bartal. He came from Axium. It’s a beautiful planet! We had a wonderful honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The...second one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coran smiles at him through a healing pod. The glass warps his already comical grin. “That’s correct! I married my first spouse when I was twenty two, what was their name, Lorib? And then they died, a few years later. Short-lived species, that was to be expected. And then there was Bartal; we were married for...fifty six years? But he left. He wanted to find--er, what was it called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oriande, Coran.” She turned to Shiro. “It’s a place of Altean legend. Alteans have been looking for it for thousands of years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right!” Coran said. “He never found it, poor thing. The next time we saw each other was, what--twenty years later? He’d gotten married to a Corling, I think--interesting species, never quite saw the appeal myself. Anyways! By the time Allura was born, I was married to my wife, Dalilah! She’s dead, by now,” he said, frowning, “and I don’t think I’ll marry again. But I’ve had experience!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah--yes, you really have. I’m sorry to hear about your wife, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coran nods. “Thank you, but it would have happened at some time or other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. So--wait,” Shiro says, scrubbing slowly at a patch in the glass. His mind is struggling to catch up with all the things Coran just threw at him. “You married a person, a man, and a woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah--yes! That’s exactly right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, okay.” He moves to another patch, waiting until the sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeak</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the rag against the glass fades into nothing. “So gender doesn’t really matter to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would it?” Allura sounds genuinely curious. Coran is giving him an odd look. “I’m afraid I don’t really understand, either, Shiro,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind,” Shiro says. “It’s--it’s an Earth thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. All right!” Coran moves to another pod, his high spirits ever unquenchable. “How about you? Have you had anybody? A wife, maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro chokes on air. “No--never a wife,” he says faintly, smiling weakly at the odd look Allura gives him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost gets out of it without a hug, but Coran tackles him when they’re done cleaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the help!” he cries as Shiro picks himself up off the floor. Shiro blinks after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. Alteans.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey everyone! i'm back with the next installment in our little coming out festival! it's short--and late, sorry--but that's because we're gearing up for the two final chapters: lancey-lance, and our +1! those are gonna be <i>fun</i>, so please stay tuned!</p><p>shiro, a useless gay: h,,husband?<br/>shiro, a few minutes later: *sputtering* <i>wife</i>?<br/>allura: what do you have against commitment</p><p>guys, we are at almost 600 hits and 80 kudos! i'm so shook that you all read this silly little fic. keep the love coming! i live for every spare kudo and comment.</p><p>as previously and extensively stated: i don't own any of the characters, and i don't have any affiliation to Voltron or Dreamworks. </p><p>come scream at me on my <a href="https://quietly-sophos.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a>, @quietly-sophos! there's extra content on there, too--like sneak peeks for the next chapters, scenes from upcoming stories, and random memes my brain throws at me at three am.</p><p>see you next monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>v.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s a surprise to find Lance in the kitchen so late. When Shiro stumbles on the lanky boy hunched over a bowl of greenish gel, picking at it sleepily, he’s taken aback by how <em> different </em> Lance is. The grins, the incessant chatter, the pulsing, charming <em> energy </em> is--well, not quite gone, but dimmed, perhaps; muted.</p><p>He clears his throat, walking into the kitchen with a smile. “Late night snack, Lance?”</p><p>Lance jerks, blinking upwards, and for a moment there’s a spark of apprehension in his eyes. He looks tired, his face worn, and there are a few scars that Shiro only has faint, flashing memories of. “Uh.” Lance’s voice is a little raspy. “Yeah. That’s me. Just...eating away.” He clears his throat. “You know the drill.”</p><p>Shiro smiles at him, more out of habit than out of anything else. “Well, I’ll join you.”</p><p>“Mm, okay.” Lance turns back to his food goo. Grabbing a bowl, Shiro turns to the hoses coming from the wall. There’s a faint<em> squelch </em>from behind him as Lance toys with his food goo, and the scraping of the spoon against the ceramic of the bowl. Shiro yawns, loud and long in the silence, and turns to the table. He slumps into a chair.</p><p>“I’m so tired,” he says thickly. He had been trying to get Pidge to bed, but he was fairly sure she was still awake despite his efforts.</p><p>“Mm, I bet,” said Lance. The boy pokes at his food goo a little more, and then, with a sigh, sets down his spoon. “I wanted a snack, but this is gross, Shiro.”</p><p>Shiro chuckles. “Yeah, it really is.”</p><p>Silence settles over them again, thick and heavy. There is something wrong--it’s written in the way Lance picks at his food, in the way Lance’s skin looks tired and gritty, in the way he shifts uncomfortably on his stool.</p><p>“Lance?” Shiro said, and to his surprise Lance <em> flinches</em>, giving him this <em> look </em>that Shiro couldn’t for the life of him underst--</p><p>Oh, no, wait. </p><p>Oh, <em> no. </em></p><p>“Lance--” Shiro says, gentle as he can. “Lance, it’s me. Really me this time. You don’t need to worry.”</p><p>Lance looks down at the jiggling bowl of green goo. “Yeah, I know,” he says. “It’s just--I forget sometimes.” Shiro hates the way his shoulders slump. “It was kinda--I mean--”</p><p>Shiro stands and walks around the table, dropping into Keith’s empty seat. “Lance,” he says seriously, trying to look him in the eyes. Lance’s gaze flickers briefly towards him, and then back to the table. “I don’t remember exactly what it is that Kuron told you. But--it was uncalled for and untrue. Okay?”</p><p>Lance blinked quickly at his food goo.</p><p>“You are an essential member of this team,” Shiro continues. “You’re a skillful pilot, good with snipers <em>and </em> swords, and a great strategist. But you’re so much more than that. So--thank you.”</p><p>Lance nods tightly, blinking furiously, When he speaks, his voice is shaky, but Shiro pretends not to notice. “Thanks, Shiro,” he says. After a pause, he huffs out a shaky, wet laugh. “I know it’s silly, but--um. Just, sometimes I feel like you would get along just fine without me. Maybe--maybe it would be easier for you guys, y’know? Even number of pilots, even number of lions. And all the other stuff.”</p><p>“What other stuff?” Shiro leans forward. “Lance, you’re the glue that keeps us together. You make us a family.” Shiro huffs a laugh. “You’re practically Keith’s impulse control. He’s a mess without you.”</p><p>“Keith--a mess--without--” Lance’s voice is raspy, and he ducks his face down into this bowl so that Shiro can’t see him. Shiro peers at him curiously. “--without me? I--uhm, I’m not sure we’re talking about the same Keith here, Shiro.”</p><p>And, okay, it must be past midnight now, and there’s no way either of them are thinking straight--<em>not that you ever could, </em> teases a voice that sounds a little too much like Adam, and Shiro is too tired to smother it--but not even Lance could be this dense, right?</p><p>Right?</p><p><em>This is Lance we’re talking about, Kashi, </em> says the Adam-voice in his head, and ugh, Shiro wants to bang his forehead into the table repeatedly. For several reasons. God, he’s so tired.</p><p>“Lance,” Shiro says, trying to balance a lump of food goo on the back of his spoon, “you do remember”--<em>squelch, </em>and the blob falls back into his bowl--“the number of times you’ve helped Keith in battle, right?”</p><p>Lance blinks at him. “Shiro--”</p><p>“Like that time on the Balmera,” Shiro barrels on, too sluggish to be tactful, “where you two took down those Galra in the tunnels, or that time after the swimming pool, when we got taken by surprise--”</p><p>“Okay, uh, Shiro--” Lance sounds oddly strangled.</p><p>“You two work flawlessly together!” Shiro fiddles with his food goo, trying to see if he can make peaks with it, like a meringue. “Once you start communicating, it’s seamless. You make a good team.”</p><p>“<em> hiro! </em> Okay, I get it!” Lance practically yells. Shiro glances up at him and--oh. Why is he so<em> red? </em></p><p>(God he needs to sleep. He’s missing something really, painfully obvious here and he can’t figure out what it is. The Adam-voice in his head is practically screaming at him.)</p><p>Shiro blinks at Lance's beet-red face. “I--sorry,” he says slowly. “I didn’t mean to offend. I just wanted--”</p><p>“No, no, sorry,” Lance cuts in, sounding tired. “Sorry. I don’t know why--well, I guess I do, but still--I--’cause we are, aren’t we?--a good one, that is--or at least I think so? But--”</p><p>“Lance. I’m sorry, but I don’t really, ah, follow. Also, do you want this food goo?”</p><p>“Ha ha. Nope, I finished mine.” Lance flicks a fingernail against the rim of his empty bowl, and a dull ringing noise resonates through the room. “I guess--I guess what I’m trying to say is, uh,” he shrinks in on himself, his tanned skin a furious dark red, “that I already know all that. What you said, about Keith and me. And...yeah. It’s cool. It’s neat! ...um.”</p><p>Shiro scrubs at his eyes. It feels like his eyelids are made of sand. “Well, I’m glad you know where you stand. Your relationship with Keith can be a really amazing example of teamwork--Lance, are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine!” squeaks Lance, who has taken to fanning himself with flat, outstretched hands. “I swear I--I normally don’t blush this much, I, uh--”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wow I really need to sleep. </em>
</p><p>“<em>Oh my god,” </em> whisper-screams Shiro, because it’s midnight and he hasn’t slept for over forty hours and he can act like a twelve-year-old if he wants to, “you like <em> Keith?!” </em></p><p>“<em>Shut up shut up shut up! </em> ” hisses Lance, flushing an even darker red. Some part of Shiro is concerned for his health. “<em>O</em><em>f course I like Keith, I thought that was pretty clear. </em>”</p><p>“I hadn’t really--<em>no, wait. </em> ” Shiro grins at him wolfishly. “You’re not getting out of this one. Tell me everything.”</p><p>Beads of sweat begin to form at Lance’s temples. “Wow that food goo sure looks delicious!” Lance says in a rush, standing up abruptly. He grabs Shiro’s bowl and begins shoveling it into his mouth so quickly that it almost makes Shiro queasy. Jogging past him, Lance tosses the bowl into the sink with a resounding <em>crash</em> and swerves out the doorway. “G’night!”</p><p>He scampers off towards his dorm.</p><p>Shiro stares after him bemusedly, traces of a smile on his lips. <em> Lance and Keith, huh, </em> he thinks to himself. <em> Huh. How soon, I wonder. </em></p><p>He feels his eyes slipping shut. His cheek is cold on the kitchen table, but he hasn’t slept in<em> so long </em>and his bones feel like they're a million years old. Somewhere in his head the little Adam-voice is saying <em> Kashi, go to sleep</em>, and he can’t bring himself to fight it. He falls asleep on the kitchen table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey everybody!! <i>wow</i> things have been wild over here. i had a physics final and an ap this week--plus our fridge broke down so that was fun! but we're back on track here. one more chapter after this!</p><p>this is a little bit of a different chapter, bc lance never explicitly says he's bi, but i think shiro has figured it out already (although he may not remember in his sleep-addled state), and lance's crush on keith was the confirmation he needed. also some comfort from shiro about the whole kuron thing bc lance needed to hear that.</p><p>ever heard of the term being self-indulgent? y e s.</p><p>also this chapter is literally me projecting my current state of sleep deprivation on shiro. sorry shiro. i want a nap, too.</p><p>come say hi to me on tumblr, <a href="https://quietly-sophos.tumblr.com">@quietly-sophos</a>! you can find teasers, brain dumps, and lots of memes there :P</p><p>the obligatory disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters, or have an official affiliation to Voltron or Dreamworks!</p><p>lastly, i live for any validation of any kind! we reached 100 kudos yesterday and i'm freaking out about it! so please keep the love coming! :D</p><p>also we'll be seeing some adam in the next update ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>+ i. </b>
</p><p>The air in the car is hot and stifling. Sunlight filters through the windshield, and sweat trickles down Shiro’s temple. He stares straight ahead at the dashboard. Beyond the glass, Shiro can see a grassy meadow with rolling slopes. A few children are running around in the wildflowers, laughing, hair tousled in the summer breeze. The grill is smoking and there’s a bright red cooler sitting on the picnic table. Shiro takes a deep breath, releases it. He tightens his hold on the clutch.</p><p>“Adam,” he says to the man sitting next to him. “You know I love you, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I do,” comes the serious reply.</p><p>“Good.” He closes his eyes. “But I swear to <em> everything that is holy </em> that if you breathe <em> one word </em>about the hair incident to anybody here, I will not hesitate to end you.”</p><p>A breathy chuckle. “That’s a tall order, Takashi.”</p><p>Shiro narrows his eyes. “And then,” he continues, and there’s sweat stinging his eyes but he’s <em> going to do this </em> , <em> damn it </em>, “I’ll get rid of those curtains in the piano room.”</p><p>Next to him, Adam tenses. “You <em> wouldn’t. </em>” </p><p>“I <em> would. </em>”</p><p>“Those are my mother’s curtains.”</p><p>“They have lizards on them, Adam.”</p><p>A pause. The air is fraught with tension. <em> Don’t break, Shiro. Don’t give in. </em></p><p>“At least tell me you’ll donate them,” whispers Adam.</p><p>“I’ll give them to Leith.”</p><p>“<em>No, </em>” hisses Adam. “Don’t do this.”</p><p>“Then don’t bring up the hair incident.”</p><p>Adam takes in a heavy breath. “Fine. You win. It’s a deal.”</p><p>Shiro exhales, wiping the sweat from his brow. The tension melts from his shoulders. “Oh thank god,” he says. Then he turns to Adam and sends him an impish grin. “Seal it with a kiss?”</p><p>Adam chuckles and<em> how is he so beautiful. </em> The sunlight filters through the glass, kissing his dark skin golden, and his soft brown curls shine copper-bronze. Even behind the lenses of his glasses, his eyes are a deep, warm, honey-brown-gold. When he smiles--soft, sincere, the tiniest bit shy--Shiro is reminded for the millionth time that he’s head-over-heels in love with this man. “I’m still mad at you, you know,” Adam says, even as he reaches up and smooths his thumb over Shiro’s cheekbones. “Even Keith likes those curtains.”</p><p>“Keith is a heathen.” Shiro drops his eyes to Adam’s mouth.</p><p>“I thought he was an alien,” and then Adam tilts his head forwards and his mouth is on Shiro’s. Shiro hums, chest filling with gold and sunlight and warmth, and he yields under the gentle press of Adam’s lips. He reaches up to cradle Adam’s jaw, running his fingers along his cheek. Soft--everything about Adam is soft, from his hair to his skin to his eyes to his mouth, pliant, seeking, smiling against Shiro’s.</p><p>They separate with a soft <em>smek</em>, but Shiro is past feeling embarrassed. He smiles, leaning his forehead against Adam’s.</p><p>“There’s your deal,” says Adam softly, mouth tilting into a crooked smile. His lashes are long. And curly. <em> Pretty. </em></p><p>“Mm,” Shiro hums. “We could make another one, you know. And seal it again.”</p><p>Adam sits back and laughs, full and bright. He readjusts his glasses. “You’re insatiable, Takashi.”</p><p>“Mmm, <em> maybe, </em> ” Shiro grins, leaning forward. “Just a <em> little</em>.”</p><p>“Just a little, he says,” says Adam, amused, but the moment’s over, and Shiro’s reminded of how <em> hot </em> it is in this car. He leans back into his seat. “Ugh, we should probably go. Keith’s going to kill us if we’re late.”</p><p>When he emerges from the car, the summer air is warm and light against Shiro’s skin. A breeze ruffles through the trees above them, carrying the smell of roasting burgers and smoke and the delicate fragrance of wildflowers. The gravel of the parking lot crunches underfoot, and Shiro is so<em> happy. </em> Warmth blooms and blossoms in his chest, and when Adam looks back at him and smiles, Shiro knows he feels it too.</p><p>Somebody yells. “Shiro! Hey, Shiro!” </p><p>Shiro looks up, just in time to see Pidge hurtling towards him, tripping through the grass. Her grin is blinding. “Hey, Pidge!” he says, waving, and Adam chuckles. “Go on, Takashi,” he says. “I can grab the things.”</p><p>Shiro barely has time to nod before he’s stumbling backwards into the grass, reeling, as Pidge clings to him. “Oof,” he groans, and Pidge just laughs. They haven’t had much downtime since--well, everything, really, and he’s struck by how much older she looks, how much taller. He ruffles her hair. “Hey, Katie,” he says, chuckling. “How’re you doing?”</p><p>“Good.” Her voice is muffled, face buried in his stomach. “Missed you, Space Dad.”</p><p>He smiles. “Missed you too.”</p><p>Somebody snickers from behind him. “‘Space Dad?’”</p><p>Shiro groans. “Shut up, Adam.”</p><p>Pidge’s head shoots up. “Adam? You’re here?” She steps away from Shiro, appraising the man behind him. “Well, you look … different.”</p><p>Adam raises a hand to the pale scars streaking across his face. Then he shrugs. “I could say the same to you, Katie-bug.”</p><p>She grimaces. “I never want to hear that again. Also, call me Pidge. She/they pronouns.” She sticks out her hand, and Adam shakes it firmly, smiling.</p><p>“Good to know.”</p><p>“No problem. Also, Keith is going to kill me for not letting him say hi first, so come on over to the table. <em> Also, </em> stop looking at me like that, Shiro, you look like an idiot.”</p><p>“I’m just so<em> proud </em>of you,” Shiro says, and who can blame him if his smile is wobbly, <em> she introduced herself with her pronouns</em>. “I can’t help it.”</p><p>“Yes you can.” She turns around, walking back to the meadow. “Now come on.”</p><p>“Does Keith often threaten people?” mutters Adam to him as they trot after Pidge. “I’m getting a little worried.”</p><p>“Oh, you have no idea,” sighs Shiro.</p><p>Adam chuckles. “Looks like you’ve had your hands full.” A pause. “Space Dad.”</p><p>“I will end you,” hisses Shiro.</p><p>When they reach the picnic table, they find Keith sitting at the bench, whittling at a hunk of wood with a knife. Lance is draped over him, arms hanging over his shoulders, chin settled at the juncture of his neck. Keith mutters something to him, eyes soft. Lance laughs, loud and clear, and Keith jerks. “Not right next to my ear, Lance,” he grumbles.</p><p>“Oops,” says Lance, looking vaguely remorseful. He kisses Keith’s temple. “Sorry, babe.”</p><p>Keith is as red as a firetruck, and Shiro--well. He slides onto the bench in front of Keith. “Hey Keith, hey Lance.”</p><p>“Oh, hi, Shiro!” says Lance, smiling brightly. He remains draped over Keith. Keith gives Shiro a suspicious look, obviously trying to fight down his blush. He fails. “Hey, Shiro.”</p><p>Shiro grins at him wolfishly. “Say, Keith,” he says, all innocence. “You feeling alright? You’re looking a little hot there.”</p><p>Lance snickers. Keith shuts his eyes. His blush has come back with a fury. “Stop.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not my fault--” Shiro says petulantly.</p><p>“Shiro, whatever you’re going to say--”</p><p>“--we both know that Lance is very… <em> loud. </em>”</p><p>Keith chokes, his knife clattering to the table, and Lance makes a sound like a dying cat. “<em> Shiro, oh my god</em>,” he squawks, voice cracking, and Keith just turns his face into Lance’s neck and squeezes his eyes shut.</p><p>It’s cute.</p><p>A voice speaks from behind them. “Nicely done, Takashi.”</p><p>He grins up at Adam, who’s standing behind him, holding a glass of lemonade in his hand. “Thanks, Ads.”</p><p>“Adam!” Keith extricates himself from Lance’s hold. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“It’s good to see you too, Keith,” says Adam softly, sliding onto the bench by Shiro. He takes Shiros’ hand under the table and gives him a little squeeze. Shiro leans into him.</p><p>“Hi, Professor Wadley,” says Lance slowly. He’s standing behind Keith now, playing with his hair, but he looks confused. “It’s, uh, it’s great to see you. I didn’t know you were coming.”</p><p>“Oh, Keith didn’t tell you?” Adam shoots Keith a look. “Keith, you are no longer a single boy with worrying emo tendencies. Get your act together.” He smiles brightly at Lance. “Also, call me Adam.”</p><p>“Sure, okay, hi, Adam,” says Lance, looking even more confused. He sends Keith’s hair a desperate look, like somehow it’ll give him the answers. Keith doesn’t notice.</p><p>“Takashi, try this,” says Adam, pushing his glass of lemonade towards Shiro. Shiro jerks out of his reverie. “Colleen made it. It’s really good.”</p><p>Shiro takes a sip. “Hmm. Is this...mint?”<br/>“It’s basil,” says Adam thoughtfully, taking it back. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. <em> Why are you so cute. </em> “I don’t know why I never thought of it before. Basil and lemon is a fairly common sorbet. We should try growing some.”</p><p>“I’d leave that to you,” advises Keith. “Shiro killed a succulent once.”</p><p>“I--Keith!” hisses Shiro, but it’s too late. Adam is staring at him in horror. “How do you <em> kill </em>a succulent?”</p><p>“Look--it was a space plant--”</p><p>“They’re literally the<em> easiest </em>plant to take care of, Kashi--”</p><p>“It came from a space mall! Maybe it was super fragile, and--”</p><p>“Shiro, stop lying, you literally asked for the hardiest plant in the store--”</p><p>“Keith, shut up, also we were on a <em> space ship? </em> In <em> space? </em>”</p><p>“Yeah, it was a space plant, Shiro, you should’ve been fine--”</p><p>“Keith, quiet,” snaps Adam. He turns to Shiro, and Shiro’s stomach fills with dread. “You killed a space succulent.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“<em>What is going on</em>,” whispers Lance. Keith shushes him, looking entirely too delighted.</p><p>“In space.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Where it’s supposed to thrive.”</p><p>“...Yes.”</p><p>Adam pinches the bridge of his nose, but his mouth twitches. “You are a disaster.”</p><p>“I was fighting an evil alien race!”</p><p>“Hmm.” A slow smile begins to spread across Adam’s face, and his eyes are teasing. “I suppose you were.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“But you didn’t need to practice on the plant.”</p><p>Shiro’s ears burn. “Shut up, Adam,” he mumbles petulantly, and Adam laughs, pressing a kiss to his nose.</p><p>“No PDA,” says Keith immediately, but it’s obscured by the sound of Lance choking on air.</p><p>“Lance, are you okay?” says Shiro, turning away from Adam. </p><p>“Yeah, no, I’m fine, peachy, no problemo,” Lance says. Keith gives him a confused look. “Lance,” he says.</p><p>“Okay, no, fine, just--” Lance waves at Shiro and Adam. “Are you two <em> dating? </em>”</p><p>Shiro and Adam share a look. “Um, yes,” says Shiro, blinking. “Sorry--I thought you knew.”</p><p>“No, I--” Lance slumps onto the bench besides Keith, burying his head in his arms. “Oh my god.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” asks Keith, frowning.</p><p>Lance groans in despair, his voice muffled. “<em> Madre de Dios </em> , I’m such an idiot. Oh my <em> god. </em>”</p><p>“Lance, seriously--”</p><p>“Keith,” Lance whispers miserably, looking up, “I didn’t even know Shiro was gay.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>“I didn’t,” says Lance, flushing. “I didn’t know. Oh my god I’m such an idiot. Shiro, I’m so sorry,” he says, peeking across the table.</p><p>It’s too much; Adam is leaning into his shoulder, practically crying from laughter, but for Lance’s sake Shiro tries to swallow down his mirth. “I--” <em> don’t laugh, Shiro, you’re going to make him feel worse-- </em> “it’s all right, I don’t mind. Just--how? You came out to me, and you--” <em> STOP LAUGHING. STOP-- </em> “you told me about your crush on Keith--I--”</p><p>“<em>Ahh, Shiro, stop,</em>” moans Lance miserably, but they’re all laughing too hard to listen.</p><p>“No, he’s got a point,” says Keith, struggling to keep his face straight<em>. </em> “Adam and Shiro literally <em> raised </em>me, Lance. We’ve talked about it!”</p><p>Lance is bright red. “But you never said they were <em> together! </em> You never even said Shiro was--”</p><p>“Oh my god, Lance,” Keith puffs, “I thought you’d gathered that Shiro was gay and had a boyfriend, considering they lived together for years--”</p><p>“Well Hunk and I lived together for years, too! I thought they were just really good friends!”</p><p>“Friends who raised a teenager?”</p><p>“I--”</p><p>“Stop being such a Karen, Lance,” says Pidge, walking by them with a soda in hand. “Also, Hunk says the burgers are ready.”</p><p>Lance gasps. “<em>Get out of my way, Keith.</em>”</p><p>“Not on your<em> life. </em> Those burgers are mine.”</p><p>They’re gone in a flash, tripping over the bench and each other, scrapping and laughing and sneaking in kisses.</p><p>Adam blinks.</p><p>“So, uh,” he says slowly. “This is Voltron?”</p><p>Shiro winces. “Part of it, yes.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, now I understand why your hair went white.”</p><p>“Adam!” Shiro laughs, too deliriously happy to be insulted. Adam grins, swooping down to kiss him. Smiling, Shiro reaches up, tangling his fingers into Adam’s hair. He presses his mouth firmly against Adam’s. Adam tilts his head, sliding his jaw in a way that makes Shiro’s knees feel like water--and when Adam scrapes his teeth ever so gently over Shiro’s bottom lip, Shiro shivers, right down to this toes--</p><p>Adam pulls away, grinning, and Shiro follows him instinctively. “Kashi,” he says, “we’re at a picnic with all of your friends,” and <em>whoops </em> Shiro had forgotten about that. He flushes bright red.</p><p>“Oh, um, right.”</p><p>“Right,” Adam laughs. He takes Shiro’s hand, helping him up. “Now, come on, I want to meet the rest of your family.”</p><p>And Shiro smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>shiro:</b> hi hunk, this is my boyfriend, adam!<br/><b>hunk, scarred for life:</b> yes, i'm aware</p><p>...</p><p>just. take it.</p><p>hiiiii everybody i'm late but i have starbucks!! just kidding, i'm broke. ahhh how do i start this?</p><p>first of all, thank you so much, you guys. this is my first time ever writing a fic, and i got so much love and support from y'all--i mean, 125 kudos? over 1000 hits? not to mention all the wonderfully thoughtful comments you left? and thank you to everybody who came over to my tumblr to say hi--i've met some really wonderful people, and it really makes my day when i hear from one of you!!</p><p>also hhhh remember when i said this would be 3000 words max? yeah, that was a lie. i'm sorry. i don't know how this got so out of hand. i just...adashi...it's too strong for me...</p><p>ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE ALL THIS FLUFF AND I LOVE TEASING LANCE AND ALSO I LOVE SHIRO TEASING KEITH AND I LOVE ADAM TEASING SHIRO AND I JUST LOVE ALL OF THEM</p><p>(also i'm sorry i don't know how to write kissing but i did it anyways because the world needs more adashi and here take some klance sklaflk)</p><p>well! i'm going to stop word vomiting now! and just a note, this <i>is</i> the end of this fic, but there is more to come! in the works: a secret relationship klance fic, with minimal angst; a 20s jazz au adashi fic, with background klance, hunay, and romellura; and an adam-centric adashi piece because i love my boi. there are already some scenes up on my tumblr--and there will continue to be, as well as maybe some drabbles, and prompts if you all send some in! so come say hi--i'm <a href="https://quietly-sophos.tumblr.com">@quietly-sophos</a>!</p><p>lastly, a very happy pride month to my fellow queerlings! to those of you who are out and walkin' about, i hope you manage to have a pride celebration, and that you get together with some of your lgbtq+ friends! and for those of you who are still in the closet--like me, hjkglfkd--carry that pride flag in your hearts! you are valid! you don't need to prove yourself to anyone! you are loved just the way you are!</p><p>special shoutout to black lgbtq+ folks out there--stay safe. we love you! and you don't deserve all the senseless hate that is thrown your way.</p><p>thank you once again, all of you! please don't hesitate to leave a comment or drop some kudos if you liked this fic--i live for that sweet sweet validation! and come say hi on my tumblr--tell me what you liked about this fic, or ask for fic recs, or just scream with me about voltron! </p><p>all right, all right, i'll go.</p><p>sending you all my love!</p><p>sophos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>